


Day 14: 69

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [14]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), 69 (Sex Position), Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, McLennon, No actual sex happens, Paul is jealous of Stuart, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John convinces Paul to give him a blow job.





	Day 14: 69

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with summaries for these things is more difficult than you might think.

"Stuart said he would," John said as he took another drag from his ciggy. The two lads were sitting under a tree at the cemetery, having a smoke. John could feel Paul’s stare on him, and he had a hard time keeping in his laughter.

"He… He did?!" Paul asked him, sounding quite shocked and even somewhat jealous. John could see the younger man gritting his teeth from the corner of his eyes. A grin managed to sneak on John’s face, finding it secretly very amusing how much Paul seemed to hate him. He knew it was bad, but he just couldn’t help himself.

"Yeah, he did," Hhe answered, sounding rather smug about it.

"He said he’d suck on your penis?!" Paul asked again, not understanding what John was talking about at all. John laughed at that, nearly dropping his ciggy on the grass.

"You make it sound so disgusting," he laughed.

"That’s because it is!" Paul shot back and John shook his head in amusement.

"It’s not funny, John. It’s bloody illegal, you know," Paul said as he elbowed John’s side. John smirked at him before taking another long drag.

"As if I ever gave a rat’s arse about what’s legal and what’s not," John told him.

"Yeah, but this could get you in prison."

"Oh, yeah? Are you gonna tell on me, Paulie?"

"That’s not what I meant," Paul defended himself but John merely scoffed as got to his feet.

"Well, my lad. If you’re not interested, I’ll do it with Stuart. It’s okay if you’re scared," he teased him.

"I-I’m not scared… I just.."

"Yes?" Paul looked up at John and brushed a hair out of his face.

"It’s only a little experimenting. Nothing serious," John continued when Paul didn’t answer anymore. He waited for a second or two, but when Paul still remained silent, John started to walk away. He was almost out of the cemetery, when Paul got up and yelled after him.

"John!" he shouted, "I… I’ll do it. If you’re okay with that. You’re right. It’s only a little experimenting, right?"

John nodded at Paul’s decision and smiled down at the younger man and wrapped his arm around his shoulder to pull him close. Paul blushed at that.

"We could even suck each other at the same time," John told him. Paul frowned at that as he was being let out and to John’s bike by John’s hand.

"Oh? How?"

"On top of each other. You under. Me above you. Both facing the other way. Kind of like a 69 shape kind of thing, you know?" John asked him. Paul shook his head.

"No." The bluntness made John cry out with laughter and only when they were near his bike he stopped and leaned in to whisper into Paul’s ear.

"Me neither. But I’ll guess will find out now." 


End file.
